Checkmate
by Fleur de Anemone
Summary: One day, Temari suggests they play chess. [A ShikaMari oneshot.]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**Aforenotes: **I know they have a weird form of chess in Konoha (The same weird form used in Japan), but I don't know how to play, nor what it's called. So I'm just using chess. (You: CHEATER.) PS, my dad might not have all the rules right, but I'm just going by what he taught me. So don't get pissed that I'm playing wrong XD  
**Please, don't review and tell me what the Japanese form of chess is called and how it's played. I don't care.**

**Checkmate  
****By Fleur de Anemone  
A ShikaMari oneshot**

It was late afternoon when Temari first suggested they play chess. It's not like Shikamaru was doing anything interesing; unless laying on the couch, ankles crossed, hands folded, dozing off at random times, was interesting. She had pulled the game from under the coffee table, the pieces already set up (There were semi-strong magnets in the bases and board to hold the pieces down. A Shikamaru invention, as well as Gaara's Christmas present.), and smiled at him.

"Wanna play?" She had said.

Shikamaru stood up and walked over to sit back down in the armchair opposite her. "Fine. But if I win, you'll leave me alone."

"And if I win, I get a prize of my choosing."

"Good luck with that."

And so it began. Temari moved one of her left hand pawns forward two spaces, causing Shikamaru to quirk an eyebrow. Where was she going with this? The genius moved the pawn in front of his king forward two spaces; the first pawn could always move two spaces on the first turn.

Temari delicately picked up her bishop and slid it diagonally to the left three spaces. At once, Shikamaru saw what she was aiming to do. If his king had only the opening before it, Temari could easily get checkmate with her knight, as the opening would be dangerous due to the bishop.

Shikamaru was not going to let some sand kunoichi beat him at his favorite game. He moved the pawn in front of his queen one space forward, screwing up Temari's whole strategy. Temari was smart, but Shikamaru was smarter.

Temari stared at the board, her eyes calculating the best move. While she was distracted, Shikamaru let his eyes wander over her, pausing to focus on the curve of her breasts, which she held up more and more proudly as she grew. Closing his eyes to shut out the images, Shikamaru reflected on why he was here.

Of course, he did know _exactly_ why he was here; the rookie nine and Gai's team were in Sunagakure to attend a festival honoring Gaara's newfound position as Kazekage. Well, not the entire rookie nine; Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Tenten and Neji. Naruto and Sasuke had left four, maybe five, months ago.

Now all he had to do was find out exactly what made him leave his precious home to come to the house of the sand nins.

Temari made her move, and Shikamaru made his (Once again cancelling out her strategy), causing Temari to take time to think again. In the quiet afterwards, the chuunin realized they were truly alone.

The girls (Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten) were out getting new kimonos to wear to the festival. The boys (Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Kankurou and Gaara) were out eating and wouldn't be back for some time.

There was absolutely no one in the house but he and Temari.

Shikamaru was suddenly not very comfortable.

The game proceeded.

Temari made her moves, and Shikamaru made his. The leaf chuunin noticed, with the ghost of a smile, that she just took down anything that got in her way. Shikamaru took out onlythe pieces that were necessary, down to the pointTemari was left with just a knight, her king and several pawns. She couldn't win.

That is, until Temari's lips parted and spoke, "Checkmate."

Shikamaru looked at her for several seconds, before turning his eyes to the board. It was true; his king was boxed in a corner, Temari's knight poised to attack. He couldn't move anywhere without being in danger from pawns. Her own king was a safe distance away.

Her voice sliced through his thoughts. "I guess I win a prize of my choosing."

Shikamaru sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "What do you want, then? Dinner and a movie?"

"No."

"What, then?"

Temari's fingers hooked into Shikamaru's collar, pulling him forward. Shikamaru managed to squeak out "What the fuck are--" before their lips pressed passionately together. Shikamaru's eyes widened, his mind registering what was going on. Temari was even more beautiful up close; her eyelashes curled exquisitely, her skin was a fine bisque tone.

Temari pushed him back and stood up, grabbing her coat and pulling it on. "I'm going to go find the girls and get a kimono before the good ones are gone. Don't let me win next time."

When he heard the door slam shut, Shikamaru began to put the pieces back on the board, all the while cursing that women were a troublesome bunch.

**

* * *

Bisque: A) A pale orange-yellow to yellowish-gray color. B) A color ranging in various industries from moderate yellowish-pink to grayish-yellow. (Pick whichever color you see fit in that range.)**


End file.
